A Dip In Time
by Moonwolf1
Summary: An AU approach to story idea that had bouncing around in my head.


A Dip in Time

By Moonwolf

This story is in an unexplored timeline of the Sailor Moon universe, and such the characters may seem a tad bit different. But bear with me and read the story. This is just a rough draft that I am posting. No mean flames accepted now or ever. Also I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters of anything like. I simply own the this story. 

A figure dressed in a sailor outfit stood in the fog and watched the patterns swirl in her large 

mirror. A critical moment was about to occur, one that to proceed without her help until just the 

right moment. 

Usagi was enjoying a relaxing day at the local mall, with her brother Shingo. The two 

siblings had matured over the years, each coming to terms with their relationship and showing 

there love for each other. As Shingo was walking by the food court on the upper level, a force of 

five youmas appeared in the lower level sitting area. The youmas quickly fanned out, and started 

to attack anyone and everyone in sight. The attack of the youma was still a shock to people, but 

most people were able to at least attempt an escape. The bodies of dozens started to fill the 

ground, as the youmas pressed the attack. Unknown to them, a young girl or young lady was 

about to drop in on them. 

Youma thought Usagi as she watched them materialize and began the vicious attack. She 

realized they would be safe for a few moments, her thoughts ran the gambit from Sammy to 

people finding out her secret identity. But the main thought was the safety of Sammy and those 

who could not fight back. So really the decision had been made for her, it just took her a moment 

to come to that decision. Sammy, I want you to take this communicator, and run towards the car. 

When you reach the car, press this button, and whomever answers give them the location and tell 

me, The Moon is Attacking. They will know what it means. Said Usagi. Sammy simply looked at 

her dumbfounded for a second, until a second stronger prompt got him going without even 

thinking. Later he would realize that, the leader of the senshi, Sailor Moon, had given the order. As 

Sammy ran down the aisles towards the garage area, a large gray and purple body intercepted him, 

Sammy looked up to see a large spike coming towards his stomach area. 

Usagi had made the decision and without a second thought, saw to Shingo's safety. She 

also knew that she would not have time to call for help, so she gave Shingo that responsibility. As 

she finally got Shingo moving, she turned to face the rapidly shrinking number of people on the 

second level, and pulled her locket from her chest. This would end Usagi Tsukino forever, from 

now on, only Sailor Moon would exist in her place. But this sacrifice was a cost she would pay to 

see everyone safe. Then the next most horrible thing happened, A youma had leapt into the path of 

Shingo and was preparing to impale him. This could not be allowed to happen, so without another 

thought, a closed fist was raised and "Moon Strike" was uttered. A solid white beam of energy 

leapt from her closed fist, and struck the youma directly in the chest. A rather large hole was left in 

the place of his vital organs. As the youma looked down and saw his wound, he still had enough 

energy to kill this one last human, but that thought never reached anything more than a thought as a 

pair of boots slammed into his body. The youma was knocked back by the blow, Usagi quickly 

raised her fist and vaporized the youma. 

Shingo was trying to think of a way out of this problem, but nothing was coming to his 

mind, plus his feet were just stuck to the ground in fear. He heard a yell, then felt a very hot 

something pass by his head. Then the youma had a rather large smoking hole in his chest; he 

looked back to see his sister, with a fist raised. As his mind slowly came back, he saw the youma 

moving out of the corner of his eye, but he also saw something else moving towards him. It 

appeared to be his sister, but what was going on? Then all of sudden another sensation of heat, 

and the youma was ashes on the mall floor. The strangest thing was his sister, with her fist pointed 

at the section of ashes. Then there's that voice again, and he was moving towards the car again. 

With her brother safe, Usagi turned to face the lower court, and with a yell of Moon Prism 

Power, a blinding bright light was seen, and then a new player had entered this little game of life 

and death. Sailor Moon now stood were Usagi had only seconds before, with her wings held high 

and glittering glaive, Sailor Moon leapt over the balcony and made her proper introductions to the 

remaining youma. People that had witnessed the display of power by that young girl to protect her 

brother, and then seeing Sailor Moon standing in her place, made the connection. That young girl 

was Sailor Moon, and if the legends and stories were true, then the youma were in deep trouble. 

Because she was a force to be reckoned with. 

Shingo ran like the wind, moving around the shell-shocked and confused people. Still 

following that voice's order to reach the car and to call for help. He ran past police officers that 

were trying to evacuate people, and trying to form a group to engage the youma. As he reached 

the car, he quickly pulled his keys out and got in. Ducking into the front seat floorboards, he 

pressed a small button on this strange device, Not quite knowing what to expect, he was quite 

shocked to see Ami's face appear on the screen. Shingo, what are you doing with Usagi's 

communicator? Shingo still being shocked and now add confused, did what the voice told him to 

do, The Moon is Attacking at Mall. With that said, the look on Ami's face went from curiosity to 

concern, with a quick phrase, I understand, you stay hidden. Ami not even bothering to close the 

channel hit the all call. With the appearance of the rest of the senshi, Ami quickly relayed the 

message. Venus as second in command, took charge. All senshi teleport to the mall and assist 

Sailor Moon. With that said, the channels closed as each senshi rushed to a place to henshin and 

teleport. Ami realizing that Shingo had seen and heard the entire thing said we would help her, do 

not you worry. Just stay hidden, we will come for you. With that the channel closed and Ami 

rushed to her princess and friend's aid. As Shingo lay in the floorboards, his mind slowly began to 

connect the dots. Here was his sister; the supposedly ditzy girl was Sailor Moon. 

The other four senshi quickly made excuses and left their homes and jobs, each one quickly 

transforming and then teleporting. Jupiter could not find any private area to transform, so with a 

quick duck into a alcove of a building, the transformation took place, leaving a startled couple 

who has caught the tail end of the transformation, Jupiter quickly turned and took off running 

hoping to find a quite area to teleport, since the teleportation caused a local disturbance. She was 

quick to determine that no should area existed, so with a quick look, she turned crossed a road to 

a bridge and with a quick leap was airborne and over the side of the bridge. As she fell, she calmly 

performed the teleportation spell and was gone. The crowd not really quite sure what they saw, 

went on their ways. Each shaking there heads at the display of light and the girl jumping. 

Sailor Moon landed with her glaive in attack position, since the youma had not seen her yet. 

She decided to announce herself, as she slashed a youma in half. The other remaining youma 

heard the scream of their own kind, each turning to look. Each one of the youma, realized that 

their deaths were at hand. But to die like a coward was unthinkable, so each turned and attacked. 

Sailor Moon calmly stood her ground, with glaive raised, she entered into combat. The three 

remaining youma fought well, but their attacks were easily countered by Sailor Moon, and when 

she struck it was fast and accurate. The energy blasts were without match and no shielding was 

able to stop the blasts of energy. The three youma were quickly turned into ash. Sailor Moon felt 

the entrance of the four senshi as they teleported into the mall. The four senshi were quick to join 

with her, and started the process of caring for the wounded and making sure no one had been 

tainted by the power of the negaverse.

The four senshi had coordinated their teleport, to bring them together at the same point in 

the mall. As a group they entered the seating area, to find Sailor Moon standing over three piles of 

ash. Hey, how about helping me check the wounded and see what we can do for them. Where are 

the other youma asked Mercury? I have killed all the youma; they appeared to be stronger than 

they really were. So each of the sailor senshi took an area, and started to help the wounded. As it 

became clear that the battle was over, the police in riot gear entered the building. As they entered, 

they found small pockets of people that had been hiding, but also found people making a dash for 

outside, who quickly told of the battle, and then were escorted outside for medical aid. The police 

entry team found the senshi helping people to their feet, and no youma. Mercury, who had been 

scanning the area, knew of their approach long before and had warned the senshi. So surprising a 

senshi did not hurt the police. Sailor moon leapt to the second floor gave a short report to the 

captain, and then ordered the other senshi who had done everything they could, to leave the rest to 

the police. The senshi quickly obeyed the orders, and with a flash of light, the senshi teleported 

out of the area. Sailor Moon had redirected her teleport to near her car and hopefully were Shingo 

was hidden. The other senshi were going back to what they were doing. 

Sailor Moon appeared behind a column of the garage and quickly de-henshined. As Usagi 

stepped out from behind the column and calmly walked to her car. As she unlocked the door, and 

got in, a very scared and worried Shingo leapt at her. With tears in his eyes, he asked about her 

being Sailor Moon and a thousand other questions. Usagi calmly explained to him, her secret and 

those of the senshi, told him her real life story and at the end of the story, a now much calmer 

Shingo swore to keep the secret. The surveillance cameras in the store and malls were found to 

have suffered damage during the attack, although they played perfectly up to the attack and after. 

But nothing was ever seen of Usagi's transformation, and the people that witnessed it, simply 

never remembered it. Usagi would be found out several years later, during a large event. 

The figure of Sailor Pluto had corrected the disturbance in Usagi's timeline; the timeline 

would play as she had seen. Usagi would become Queen and everyone would find out that she 

was Sailor Moon. Sailor Pluto continued to watch the threads of time continue to build. Waiting 

for the next moment to act. 

The End


End file.
